


Arming

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Master/Servant, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this short moment, Tybalt is at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susanoo_no_Mikoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoo_no_Mikoto/gifts).



There is always this calm before the storm. Tybalt craves the fight, but his soul knows peace only in the hour before it, in the gentleness of these hands, the deftness with which they fasten each buckle and shake the plates into place. He would stay - but he's no coward.

If he returns (he never believes that he will die, but he respects Fate too much to pretend he knows he will live) they will come off again, and he will surrender to the kindness of this one man who cares for, about, him.

He is worth coming home for.


End file.
